The Dreams that Haunt
by australian gurl
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic so please read. Set in 6th year be warned OoTp spoilers!! Hp/Hg romance Pg 13 just to be safe chap 5 up now!!!!
1. The beginning

I hope you enjoy this story and please please review it is my first fanfic and I would love to hear what you think about it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 1- The beginning  
  
Harry had just woken up from yet another dream about the department of mysteries. He had been having these dreams all summer but could not tell anyone for fear that they would be intercepted and get into the wrong hands. All the dreams were the same he would go to the room where the veil was and he would hear his godfather Sirius calling him to come get him but as he approached the veil Harry would wake up in a cold sweat.  
  
It was only the second week into the summer holidays and Harry hadn't heard from anyone. He didn't find this unusual as he hadn't heard from anyone the last year either. No one had sent an owl to see if he was coping with the death of Sirius. Though this summer was better than most other summers Harry had spent with the Dursleys after Lupin, Mad~Eye and Mr. Weasley had had their little chat with them at the train station they had been so much nicer to him. They had given Harry a TV for his bedroom so that he would not have to sneak around trying to watch the news and they had let him do his homework in his bedroom.  
  
It was almost sunrise and the Dursleys would be up any minute Harry wasn't keen on hearing his Uncle Vernon go on about the price of petrol so he got dressed quickly and got ready to go for a nice early morning walk when a large barn owl flew right in and landed on his desk with a letter tied to it's leg. Harry jumped up and ripped open the letter to see who it was from. It was from Lupin.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are alright. We are all very worried about you at the you know what(he cant say incase the letter is intercepted) we know that you must be so depressed about Snuffles so Dumbledore thinks it is best that you are around people that love and care about you. That is why he has agreed to let you stay with us. The Weasleys and Hermione will be staying there to. If it is alright as soon as you get this letter can you go straight over to Mrs. Figgs where she will explain everything.  
  
Keep smiling and I will see you soon  
Lupin.  
  
"Wow," Harry thought. "I will be able to leave the Dursleys early this year." But then it occurred to him that he would have to stay at Sirius's old house and he would have to see everyone again and most likely they will all tiptoe around the subject of Sirius like he was a bomb that was about to blow up any moment. Well Harry didn't care he was able to leave the Dursley's early and it was great. He started packing straight away so he could leave to go to Mrs. Figg's straight after breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Boy what are you doing with all that magic junk it isn't time for you go of to that ruddy school yet!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed as Harry pulled his trunk down the stairs. "I got an owl from one of the men you met at the train station and they have invited he to stay there for the rest of the holidays." Vernon was seriously thinking of not letting Harry go because he always got so much pleasure in seeing him depressed. But he didn't want to upset magic people you never know what those weird people can do if you upset them, but is would be sooo good to see the boy depressed. "Ummmm Uncle Vernon but sorry to interrupt you train of thought but remember how when you came to pick me up at the train station and those 3 very kind men spoke to you about how if you mistreat me they will get you well I think it would come under that category if you don't let me go." That was it Vernon had made is mind up he had a reputation to uphold and he didn't think that Dudley would be able to stand another pigs tail or a huge big tongue no he didn't want any magic people near his house imagine what the neighbours would think. "Yes boy you can go but don't think I am going to drive you anywhere you can get there yourself and tell those magic people that if they come anywhere near my house then I will never take you in again is that clear?" "Yes Sir. I will be going to Mrs. Figgs' house after I have had breakfast. Wouldn't want them thinking that you don't feed me right now do you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Hi guys this is my first chap I hope you liked it!! I think it was a bit boring but yeah please please please review as soon as possible because if you don't review then I can't improve!!  
  
Chapter 2 is next so I hope you enjoy it!! 


	2. Introductions to old Friends

Please Please Review even if you think this story is shit please tell me and I will try to improve it! I can only make this better if you help me! Thanks now here is chap 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 2- Introduction to old Friends  
  
'Din Dong.' "Oh that will be the door. I will be there in a minute just have to feed my cats. Oh Harry come in come in I am so pleased to see you! Are you alright have those muggles been treating you right? Here sit down." Mrs. Figg said this as she fussed over Harry a lot like Mrs. Weasley does must be a female instinct.  
  
"Ah thanks Mrs. Figg. When will I be going to the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked as Mrs. Figg pored him a cup of tea.  
  
"Oh I am really sorry but there as been a Death Eater attack in New Zealand and the Order is run of its feet and there is a lot of people there at the moment trying to see where Voldermort has gone or his death eaters so you will have to stay here for a couple of weeks and I will take you to Diagon Alley to get your school things. Ron, Ginny and Hermione will be coming to stay with me as well they should be hear later in the afternoon then we will go into London so I can pick up some things that I need and then we will go to the Weasleys for dinner.  
  
Harry helped Mrs. Figg in the garden the rest of the day. Around four in the afternoon Mrs. Figg told Harry to go get cleaned up because Ron and Hermione would be here soon.  
  
Harry went in side to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Hi Harry good to see you mate!" Ron said slapping Harry on the back.  
  
Hermione who looked like she had been trying hard to contain herself but at the site of Harry she couldn't help herself and she burst out crying and lunged into a big bear hug which nearly toppled Harry to the ground and Harry is not as skinny as he was in the first year oh no after 5 years of hard vigorous quidditch (sorry if it's the wrong spelling) training hasn't gone to waste he has grown quiet a few muscles. "Hermione what's the matter?"  
  
"Harry I have been sooo worried about you!" Hermione tried to say while she sobbed hard into Harry's shoulder which made him quiet uncomfortable. "After Voldermort came back I have been having these dreams that he gets you over the summer and I couldn't send you an owl because everyone has said that it is to dangerous!"  
  
"I'm fine Hermione," Harry said as he tried to jester to Ron to get her of him because his shoulders were really staring to hurt.  
  
"Ummm Hermione why don't you come sit down?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry who had only just noticed Ginny standing there politely said "Hello." And Ginny replied with a quiet "Hi."  
  
"Umm would you like drink or anything to eat?" Harry asked as they all sat in Mrs. Figg's lounge room.  
  
"Oh no Harry I'll get the drinks and bikkies and now you go have a shower. Your stuff is in the third bedroom on the left." Mrs. Figg said as she bustled around getting her cats some dinner. "Oh and Harry after you have had a shower we will be going to the Weasleys for dinner and some of the Order will be there. I think your own Professor Snape will be there as well."  
  
After Mrs. Figg went of to get the drinks Harry mouthed to Ron and Hermione as he went up the stairs, "She has got to be joking!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is the second chapter done I hope you enjoyed it!!! I know the chapters are very short but it is my first fanfic and I am trying very hard!!! Well the only way for me to keep on going is to get reviews! Now if you really like this story and you don't want to keep on checking to see if it has been updated then just send me a review which then it gets sent to my email and I will add you to a list and I will send you emails when I update my story!!!!!!! Thanks sooooo much and now remember reviews make the fan fiction world go around so review!!(lol my sense of humor is sooo bad!!) Chapter 3 coming up soon!! 


	3. An eventful Night

Hi Guys well this is my 3rd chapter!!! I can't believe I have wrote this much!!!! Please please review because if you don't then I prob won't continue because I will think you think it is shit!!! Even if you do think it is shit then please review because I need to know!! Thanxs if you have reviewed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 3- An eventful night  
  
Once Harry had had his shower the 5 of them were of to the Weasley's house. They traveled to the Weasley's house by the Knight Bus.  
  
To Harry's great disappointment it was just as he remembered it. A very uncomfortable ride! At least he had Ron and Hermione to talk to. Though he knew they were trying to stay clear of the subject of Sirius. He was quiet glad they didn't bring it up because he didn't want to talk about him. It still hurt even thinking about him so he tried to push the memory to the back of his brain. About 20 minutes into the ride they arrived at The Weasley's house.  
  
"Oh Harry I have been so worried about you! Did those muggles treat you right? Arthur said they should after the talk he had with them, but you never know muggles weird they are." Mrs. Weasley said as she led Harry inside.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley they treated me fine." And then to Harry's displeasure as he entered the house he noticed one greasy haired slime ball Snape. Snape looked like he would rather be anywhere but there.  
  
"Umm mum can me, Harry and Hermione go up to my room?" Ron asked as he stared at Snape.  
  
"Certainly, I will call you when dinner is ready."  
  
As soon as Mrs. Weasley said that Harry, Ron and Hermione raced up to Ron's room. As soon as they reached it they closed the door to make sure nobody could here them talking.  
  
"Why do you think he is here?" Hermione asked as soon as Ron had closed the door.  
  
"I have no idea." Harry answered.  
  
Then they turned to Ron who looked deep in thought. Then he suddenly said, "Why would he be here at my house. It's not like he likes my family, he despises my family. So why would he be here? I could understand if he was at the Order but not at my house."  
  
Hermione was the first to answer, "Maybe he is here on Dumbledore's orders. You know like to deliver a message or something."  
  
"Or maybe he is here to torment us because he has nothing better to do," Harry said with a small grin on his face.  
  
"I think I will go with Harry's idea it sounds more realistic," Ron said trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Then Hermione said under her breathe something that sounded a lot like 'Boys!'  
  
Hermione thought seeing she hadn't had a chance to ask Harry any personal questions at Mrs. Figg's house it was best to ask him now in the privacy of Ron's room. "So Harry have you had anymore strange dreams?' She asked very quietly because she was scared of how he would act.  
  
Harry who was wondering if he should tell them about the dreams where he would go to the room in the department of mysteries, and how he would here Sirius's calling him. But then he decided against it. He didn't want anyone else to know. "Umm no they have all stopped," he said with a little uncertainty in is voice.  
  
Hermione who looked like she was not convinced glanced over at Ron who caught her eye and he also looked unconvinced. But she decided to leave it. If Harry didn't want to tell them then it was his choice. "Oh well good to hear," she said.  
  
About 10 min's later after Ron and Harry talking about quidditch and Hermione looking extremely bored, Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner.  
  
At dinner it was not only Snape who had turned up unexpectedly for dinner. Lupin, Mad-Eye, Tonks and to Harry's surprise Percy had all came as well.  
  
As soon as Harry had said hello to everyone and to his great displeasure even Snape he asked Ron why Percy was there. Ron said, "After Percy had found out that mum, dad and the rest of the Order were telling the truth about the come back of Voldermort he came and apologized. Mum welcomed him back with open arms. Personally I can not forget how he traded his family for his job and I will not forget it."  
  
After a delicious dinner when Harry was just about to leave to go join Ron in his room Snape pulled him in to the kitchen.  
  
"I need to talk to you Potter," Snape said with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"What would you like to talk to me about?" Harry said with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has sent me here tonight to tell you that this Friday there will be a funeral for Sirius at Hogsmeade Cemetery. If you decide to go Mrs. Figg will take you and your friends there." Snape said rather half heartedly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. The whole summer he had been trying to put the image of his god father out of his head but know he had to go to his funeral. All Harry could do was nod.  
  
"Very well then. I will go and tell Dumbledore why he couldn't send an owl I do not know. Around all these muggle lovers is giving me a headache. See you there then Potter. Oh and bye the way Dumbledore said to give you this." With that Snape disapperated.  
  
Harry looked at the parcel Snape had given him. He decided it was best to open it when he got back to Mrs. Figg's house. And with that he put the parcel in his bag which was on the chair next to him.  
  
When Harry made it up to Ron's room Ron was reading a magazine that looked like it didn't need the person to read much if you know what I mean. When Ron noticed Harry enter he threw the magazine under the bed and asked him, "What did Snape want?"  
  
"Oh just needed to tell me something." Harry said not sure if he wanted to tell Ron at the moment about Sirius's funeral.  
  
Ron noticing that he didn't want to tell him changed the subject very fast.  
  
After about 20 minutes of talking about what they want to be when they leave Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley came up to tell them that the Knight Bus was there to take them back to Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
It was rather an uneventful ride. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was really tired so he could have sometime to think about what Snape had told him earlier.  
  
When they reached their destination (Mrs. Figg's house) they paid Stan and went inside. Harry who said he was really tired went to bed early even though he knew he would not be able to sleep.  
  
He went up to his room where both he and Ron would be sleeping. Then he took out the package and saw that there was a letter taped on the front of it. Harry decided to read what it had to say.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohhh how did ya enjoy that chapter??? I think that is the longest chap I have written. Now please review if you don't then my chapter will be really really short!!! Now if you have written any good Harry/Hermione romance stories then review mine with the name of your story and your pen name and I will read it!!!!!!!!! Now review now!!!!! Thanxs so much if you have reviewed! Remember reviews make the fan fiction world go around!!  
  
Oh yeah if you are from Australia and have msn messenger and you luv Harry potter as much as me then add me!!!!! Now if you really like this story (probably no one does!) and you don't want to keep on checking to see if it has been updated then just send me a review which then it gets sent to my email and I will add you to a list and I will send you emails when I update my story!!!!!!! 


	4. Confiding in Friends

Chapter 4 is here!! Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed my story so far, I really appreciate it ( To all the people that haven't reviewed may you rot in hell and die I tell you die!! But you can redeem your self by reviewing after you have read this chapter!!! ( If you send me a review then I personally will send you a thankyou email!! By the way if you have written a harry potter story and would like me to read it and review it then send my story a review with the name of your story and I will read it!!! Now on with the show or should I say story! (lol there goes my very bad sense of humor again!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter4- Confiding in friends  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope you are coping alright with the lost of your dear friend. I hope you will be joining me along with some of the Order at Sirius's funeral. It would mean so much to him if you were able to come.  
  
Now on to why I sent you this parcel. Concealed in this parcel is a Pensieve.  
  
Harry stared at the last bit he had just read. Why would Dumbledore want to give him a Pensieve? Did he think that he couldn't cope with life? Or did he think that it was best that Harry never think of Sirius again? After Harry thought about all these things he decided to read the rest of the letter.  
  
I thought that you might like to use it to put all your thought into when you feel like you are going to explode. Now Harry I know what you must be thinking. You are thinking that I think that you can not cope with your thoughts. No I believe that you are very good at coping with your thoughts but a Pensieve might help you escape from them for a while when they are crowding around you. I daresay I have used my Pensieve for such things all the time. Harry even great wizards need something to help them cope.  
  
Now as headmaster of the school I am not meant to give any special privileges to my favorite students. So please keep this between you and me. I daresay you will want to tell Hermione and Ron. That is fine but pleases no one else.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry thought over the bit about how Dumbledore thought that he might need the pensieve to help him cope with his thoughts.  
  
Suddenly Ron entered the room looking like he had come to checkup on Harry. "Oh hi. Do you want to be left alone? Because I will leave if you want me to."  
  
"Oh no you can stay now. Actually can you go get Hermione I need to tell you both something." Harry said this as he tried to push the pensieve out of view.  
  
"Sure Harry. Be back in a tick!"  
  
In about 20 seconds Ron returned with Hermione who was wearing only a very tight singlet that said 'Pink Princess' on it and some tiny boxers on that were white with multi-colour dots on them.  
  
All Harry could do was stare at Hermione. She looked so gorgeous in what she was wearing. Did he like her? But this was not a time to think about it. He had to tell them about what Snape had told him at the Weasley's.  
  
Hermione noticing Harry staring at her was the first to speak. "So Harry what did you want me and Ron for?"  
  
"Yeah Harry what was so important that I had to miss out on warm milk and cookies for?" Ron said this while licking his lips.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Do you only think about food? Harry probably wants to tell us something really important! Now don't be so rude!"  
  
"Hermione is right Ron I do need to tell you something really important." Harry said as he watched his to friends start bickering.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat on the bed opposite Harry and waited for him to tell them what was so important.  
  
"Ummm. you know how Snape was at your house tonight Ron. He was there to see me. He was told by Dumbledore that he had to come and tell me about something and give me a parcel. The thing he had to tell me was that Sirius's funeral is this Friday and we are invited."  
  
After Harry had told them what he had wanted to get of his chest ever since he was told by Snape, he waited for one of them to respond. But neither of them did. Hermione looked like she was going to brake down and cry and Ron looked like he was paralyzed.  
  
Then after what it seemed to Harry like 10 minutes Ron said, "So are we going to go?"  
  
Hermione who looked like she had been trying hard to contain herself burst out crying and Harry just sat there thinking about the question Ron had just asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go. He would have to live up to the truth. It was his fault that his god-father died. Every one had tried to tell him other wise but he was sure of it. If he hadn't fallen for Voldermort's trick then Sirius would still be here today.  
  
Then out of nowhere a very small voice of Hermione Granger said, "I think we should go. He would have wanted it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is the fourth chapter done!! What do you think? Now that question that I just asked is not something that you think to yourself and not answer what you do is you go to submit review with is in the left hand side of your screen. Then a box should some up and you write the answer to the question in there then press submit!! Now I should receive heaps. Now don't be scared not to submit a review if you think it is shit still do it and tell me what is wrong and I will try to change it.  
  
Thanks so much to everyone that has submitted a review you are my heros!!!!!!!!!!!! Now if you submit a review I will personally send you a thankyou email and send you emails when I have updated the story!!!!!! So go on do it!!!!  
  
Chapter 5 will be up soon!!  
  
And sorry for this chapter being so short I will try to make it longer. 


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5 is here!! Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed my story so far, I really appreciate it ( Again if you haven't then you are depriving yourself of this story getting better. Because it can only get better with reviews!!! If you send me a review then I personally will send you a thankyou email!! By the way if you have written a harry potter story and would like me to read it and review it then send my story a review with the name of your story and I will read it!!!  
  
By the way Hermione/Harry romance stories rock!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter I only own the plot  
  
Chapter 5- The Dream  
  
It was the night before Sirius's funeral and Harry just wanted to go to bed early. So he went after he had done a little bit of homework the Hermione had made Harry and Ron do. When he got into his nice warm bed he fell straight to sleep.  
  
HaRrY's DrEaM:  
  
He dreamed that he was at the Ministry of Magic but no one could see him because he was under the invisibility cloak. Then suddenly like he was being transported by a portekey (sorry if it is the wrong spelling!) he was in a room where he had only been in once of his life. The memories Harry had about this room were still deep in his heart. Then as on cue a voice was heard behind the one and only veil. Sure when Harry was hear last he heard voices but this voice he heard sent chills down his spine, it was none other then is supposedly dead godfather Sirius. This dream started of like all the other ones he had been having all summer but then there was a distinct difference he could actually hear what Sirius was saying. Normally he would just hear his godfathers muffled voice but he now could hear the voice as clear as day. Sirius was telling him to come get him. But how could he get him when he was dead? Then Harry made he way over to the veil he was about to open the veil and saw...  
  
EnD oF dReAm:  
  
Harry awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. He couldn't tell if he had been asleep for very long. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed the red numbers flashed 2.15PM. It didn't seem to Harry that he had been asleep very long but that dream took a lot out of him. Why couldn't the dreams just go away? He thought to himself. Well Harry knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep now so he decided to write a letter to Hagrid.  
  
Dear Hagrid,  
  
Well how are you? I thought I might write this letter to you because I haven't heard from you in a while. So got anything planned for Care of Magical Creatures yet? I know I shouldn't be telling you this in a letter incase it gets into the wrong hands but I just need to tell someone about this thing that has been bugging me all summer.  
  
I keep on having dreams about the department of mysteries. Most of them make no sense to me because I didn't really remember them after I had them but the one I just had was really clear. It was like I was in a room in the department of mysteries that had the veil in it and I could hear Sirius's voice calling for me to help him. But he can't be alive. Can he?  
  
Because if there was a possibility that he could wouldn't Dumbledore had told me? Well he must really be dead because they are having a funeral for him.  
  
Must go Hagrid if I wake Ron up he will kill me he is always going on about how he needs beauty sleep!  
  
Oh well hope you are well Love Harry.  
  
Harry read over the letter to make sure it sounded all right. Then he noticed something he had said that Sirius was dead that was the first time he had ever admitted it. Maybe he was getting over it but then he felt a sharp pain in his heart that reminded him that it still hurt to think about his dead godfather.  
  
Then he felt that it was best to go to sleep he didn't want to be falling asleep during the funeral.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that is chapter 5 sorry it is so short they will get longer!!! What do you think? Now that question that I just asked is not something that you think to yourself and not answer what you do is you go to submit review with is in the left hand side of your screen. Then a box should some up and you write the answer to the question in there then press submit!! Now I should receive heaps. Now don't be scared not to submit a review if you think it is shit still do it and tell me what is wrong and I will try to change it. 


End file.
